Stereo Heart
by RayRian
Summary: "Naruto Uzumaki, 24 tahun, memiliki hobi menunggu. Tolong katakan padaku bahwa mimik cemberut di wajah gantengmu itu bukanlah karena seorang gadis. Kau mungkin menghancurkan hati wanita." Konseling gila bersama Hatake Kakashi nyatanya sangat membantu. Dia tidak akan sungkan-sungkan meminum Mocktail dan Coke didepan kliennya. AU & OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Stereo Heart**

 **All characters belong to Masashi Kshimoto**

Ini musim semi untuk sekian kalinya, aku hanya duduk ditaman yang diatasnya bunga sakura sedang bermekaran dan berjatuhan jika diterpa angin. Aku masih begini, duduk santai dan melihat banyak pasangan yang bergandengan sedangkan aku hanya mengamatinya dengan makan takoyaki dan sesekali memegang tanganku sendiri.

Ternyata masih sama.

Aku masih belum lupa bagaimana dia meninggalkanku dan berjanji bahwa musim semi tahun depan akan bertemu kembali. Nyatanya aku sudah menunggu cukup lama disini, tidak ada penyesalan, seperti bagaimana pria berambut raven disana yang mencoba menghibur pasangannya. Aku juga harus menghibur diriku sendiri. Sayangnya penghibur hatiku tak kunjung datang. Membuatku tidak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu. Berbagai musim telah aku jalani dengan menunggunya, Ibuku yang mulai khawatir menyarankanku pada seseorang psikiater yang katanya professional. Aku berjalan kaki untuk mengunjunginya dengan membuat janji sebelumnya melalui telepon.

Lokasinya cukup dekat dengan taman yang sering aku kunjungi, hanya berjalan kaki dan menuju pusat kota. Banyak pasangan yang hilir mudik. Ah, musim gugur dimana banyak pasangan yang berbagi kehangatan. Tidak buruk untuk kulewati, hingga aku sampai ditempat praktek miliknya.

Fifty Shades of Chidori. Nama apa-apaan itu?

"Selamat sore, Tuan Uzumaki"

"Sore"

"Mari lewat sini.."

Aku megangguk dan mengekorinya seperti anak ayam yang patuh. Aku duduk dikursi hitam yang empuk. Ruangan yang didomisi warna hitam dan satu set meja yang kursinya sedang aku pakai duduk. Didekat kaca diletakkan sofa warna abu-abu yang menghadap langsung ke arah jalan, dibawahnya terdapat karpet hitam yang terlihat nyaman, lampu meja menyala temaram memberi kesan vintage. Tidak lupa beberapa file dokumen yang tertata rapi diatas laci.

"Perkenalkan, Hatake Kakashi"

Seperti yang tercantum dalam kartu namanya dan bagaimana dia memanggil namaku untuk memasuki ruangan miliknya, kurasa aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diriku lagi. "Domo"

"Naruto Uzumaki, 24 tahun, memiliki hobi menunggu. Tolong katakan padaku bahwa mimik cemberut di wajah gantengmu itu bukanlah karena seorang gadis. Kau mungkin menghancurkan hati wanita."

"Hinata," jawabku, lega itu bukanlah perempuan lain yang tidak kukenal yang ingin melemparkan dirinya kepadaku. Nyatanya aku mengingatnya.

"Para pria tidak pernah melupakan wanita pertamanya." Dia bergeser di bangkunya, menyilangkan kaki dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatapku. "Kebanyakan para pria tidak tetapi kau telah menjalani kehidupan yang berbeda dibandingkan dengan kebanyakan orang. Ketenaran harus mengubahmu selama bertahun-tahun."

"Ayahku yang terkenal bukan aku," bentakku, membenci hal ini ketika pria ingin berbicara tentang sesuatu tentang yang tidak mereka ketahui.

"Hmmm, terserah. Jadi, kenapa kau begitu murung?"

Aku tidak murung . Aku benar-benar kacau. Tapi dia bukan orang yang aku berniat untuk menceritakan curhatku. "Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Kau kelihatan seperti sedang patah hati dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan hal itu," katanya sambil meraih Jack dan Cokenya. Apakah dia harus begitu didepan kliennya. Hah, sialan.

" Aku tidak akan berbicara denganmu tentang kehidupan pribadiku, Hatake Kakashi." Aku memberikan peringatan terdengar keras dan jelas diujung suaraku.

"Whoaa sabar, tampan. Aku tidak berusaha untuk membuatmu kesal. Hanya berbasa-basi."

Kehidupan pribadi ku bukanlah hal basa-basi. "Kalau begitu tanyakan saja padaku tentang cuaca sialan itu," kataku sambil membentak . Dia tidak menanggapi dan aku senang. Mungkin dia akan kapok. Jangan ganggu aku. Kalau memang dia benar-benar professional, aku ingin lihat bagaimana dia membangkitkan situasi ini.

"Tentang apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya. Aku, uh, aku benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana menanggapinya. Maksudku, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu dan bagaimana kau berharap semua berbeda meskipun tidak. Aku ingin kita mencari cara untuk situasimu," Aku berhenti karena usahaku berbicara padanya tentang masalah ini terdengar seolah bertele-tele.

"Sialan, baik. Kau ingin aku menceritakan masalahku?"

"Marvelous. Jadi, Uzumaki-chan-san, bagaimana cerita tentang Hinata-chan-tan-san milikmu?"

"Aku akan cerita, tapi tolong berhenti memanggilku dengan 'chan' dan 'san' secara bersamaan, begitu juga Hinata, sejak kapan kami akrab denganmu?" Aku ingin cerita, tapi masalahnya adalah, dalam keadaan di tengah-tengah itu sangat jelas bagiku, dan tidak mungkin bagiku untuk melupakannya. Belum.

"Uzumaki ..." Hatake-san memulai setelah beberapa detik keheningan. Dia tidak menatap mataku. "Maaf."

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya." kataku pelan.

"Apakah itu benar? Karena dia perlu tahu pentingnya menjadi seorang wanita dan berada disana untukmu. Pelarian ini bodoh."

Aku terbatuk pelan, "Tolong, Hatake-san. Dengarkan ceritaku."

"Oh, tolong ceritakan detailnya padaku. Aku akan mengikuti setiap katanya," Hatake-san memohon sambil berjalan menuju meja disampingku dan meraih mocktailnya. Tunggu, apakah ruang konseling ini seperti pesta kecil baginya.

"Eheemm, kau tidak menyediai itu untuk ku?"

"Tentu tidak, karena ini bisa mempengaruhimu saat konselor —apalagi sepertimu— menceritakan keadaannya. Yang mulia Uzumaki, ceritakan detailnya"

"Yang mulia…?"

"Apa, kau mau aku panggil Uzumaki-kun cabul?"

"Kau gila!? Bahkan aku belum memulainya dengan—"

"Hahaha, bahkan kau takut untuk memulai"

"Karena aku sayang—"

"Kau bercanda, sudah pasti kau tidak bisa."

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti—"

"Alasan lama. Sudah pasti kau membual, kau tidak bisa begini terus. Setiap wanita butuh kepastian, walaupun kebanyakan wanita akan menerima penolakan halus. Setidaknya kau jangan begitu"

Aku mengepalkan tangan menjadi genggaman ketika Hatake Kakashi menyelaku lagi. Aku tidak menginginkan peringatan. Rencanaku untuk hari ini adalah hari tanpa peringatan. Tapi dia yang memulai. Dasar rajungan!

"Dengarkan ceritaku…!"

 **TBC**

 **Please review to support my story, arigatou wwww**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stereo Heart**

 **All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

Semuanya dimulai saat musim panas lima tahun yang lalu. Ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa dilupakan oleh pria dalam hidupnya dan gadis yang mengambil hati mereka adalah salah satunya. Hinata Hyuga. Aku dua tahun lebih tua darinya dan sedang mengunjungi saudara tirinya kala musim panas saat aku berumur dua puluh satu tahun. Itu bukanlah cinta. Lebih seperti pelajaran hidup.

Kami bertemu di Florida. Tepatnya saat ayahku menikah lagi dan bertolak menuju Paris dengan istri barunya. Semua berjalan lancar, setidaknya. Tapi akhirnya begini-begini juga. Semua adalah salahku.

Yang pertama: Tuhan telah membenciku. Yang kedua: aku telah menjadi cowok yang sangat, sangat nakal hampir sepanjang hidupku dan ini adalah balasannya. Dan kalian tahu kutipan yang sering orang katakan tentang pembalasan, kan?

Benar. Dia salah satu wanita yang sulit dihadapi.

"—Ceritakan saja secara singkat" Hatake Kakashi— aku tidak sungkan-sungkan memanggil namanya langsung, dia memenggal ceritaku.

"Aku jadian, aku melakukan kesalahan, dan dia pergi"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Terlalu singkat, sayang. Ulangi lagi"

Aku melanjutkan ceritaku lagi, saat ini aku memasukkan kepalan tanganku kesaku celana. Aku akan memukulnya nanti setelah ceritaku selesai.

Aku menatap pada rumah besar tiga lantai yang mengarah langsung pada pasir putih di pantai Rosemary, Florida. Ini adalah rumah baru Ayahku, tetangganya bilang begitu. Keluarga barunya. Aku tidak cocok hidup disini.

Pintu trukku tiba-tiba terbuka. Dengan spontan, aku meraih ke bawah kursi dan mengambil pistol sembilan millimeterku. Aku mengayunkannya dan mengarahkannya pada penyusup itu, memegang senjata itu dengan kedua tanganku siap untuk menarik pelatuknya.

"Whoa… Aku baru saja akan bertanya padamu kalau kau tersesat tetapi aku akan mengatakan padamu apapun yang ingin kau lakukan padaku asalkan kau jauhkan senjata itu,"

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut keunguan yang diselipkan dibelakang telinganya berdiri di sisi depan senjataku dengan kedua tangan terangkat dan matanya yang melebar. Aku menatapnya bingung dan tetap mengacungkan senjataku. Aku masih tidak tahu siapa wanita ini. Membuka pintu truk orang lain bukanlah hal biasa bagi orang asing.

"Tidak, kupikir aku tidak tersesat. Apakah ini rumah Namikaze Minato?"

 _Srekk!_

Dia merampas senjataku. Dame mittai.

Aku menelan ludah dengan gugup, "Uh, aku tidak bisa berpikir jika senjata itu diarahkan ke wajahku. Kau membuatku sangat gugup, Sayang. Bisakah kau menurunkan senjatamu sebelum terjadi kecelakaan?"

"Aku tidak mengenalmu. Diluar gelap dan aku di tempat asing, sendirian. Jadi, maafkan aku jika kau merasa tidak nyaman saat ini. Kau bisa mempercayaiku kalau aku bilang padamu bahwa tidak akan terjadi kecelakaan. Aku bisa memakai senjata. Dengan sangat baik."

"Namikaze?" dia mengulangnya perlahan dan mulai menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berhenti, "Tunggu, aku bertemu dengannya sebelum dia dan istri barunya pergi ke Paris."

Pandangannya terlempar kearah lain. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selagi aku fokus pada senjata dan menahan nafasku. Dia menurunkan senjata dan memastikan untuk mengembalikan rasa aman seperti semula.

"Kau punya surat ijin untuk menggunakan senjata?" tanyaku ragu. Dia tidak menjawabnya. "Namikaze di Paris?" tanyaku meminta konfirmasi. Dia tahu aku akan datang hari ini. Kami sudah membicarakannya beberapa minggu yang lalu setelah aku mengunjungi Ibu di Jepang.

Perempuan itu mengangguk pelan dan bersikap santai. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Tidak juga. Aku menemuinya dua kali sejak dia meninggalkan ibu dan aku lima tahun yang lalu. Aku ingat Ayah datang ke pertandingan sepak bolaku dan memanggang burger di luar rumah untuk pesta antar tetangga. Aku benci mengakuinya sebagai Ayahku lagi.

"Aku baru saja menjual tanah untuknya. Kau siapanya?"

"Aku sepupu istri barunya, Hinata"

Terdengar gila.

Mataku melebar dan aku menghempaskan kepala ke belakang dan tertawa. "Ayo Hinata, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang. Dia akan menyukainya."

Aku menatap tangannya dan meraih tas miliknya.

"Apakah kau menaruhnya di dalam tasmu? Haruskah aku memperingatkan semua orang agar tidak membuatmu marah?" nada menggoda di suaranya menjauhkanku dari berkata kasar.

"Reaksi cepatmu karena takut dengan mengacungkan senjata pada seseorang? Cewek sialan, dari mana asalmu? Kebanyakan gadis yang aku kenal akan menjerit atau semacamnya."

Kebanyakan gadis yang aku kenal tidak terpaksa untuk melindungi dirinya hampir selama tiga tahun. Aku punya seorang ibu yang sakit untuk dijaga tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang menjagaku.

"Aku dari Osaka," jawabnya sambil mengacuhkan uluran tanganku dan melangkah keluar dari truk.

Angin sepoi pantai membelai wajahku dan bau asin dari laut terasa begitu nyata. Aku belum pernah melihat laut sebelumnya. Paling tidak belum secara langsung. Aku melihatnya di lukisan dan film. Tapi baunya, benar-benar seperti apa yang aku harapkan.

"Terima kasih, uh…aku belum tahu namamu."

Aku menarik koper keluar kemudian berpaling padanya.

"Apa? Kau lupa untuk bertanya ketika merampas senjata sembilan millimeter yang diarahkan padaku?" jawabku. "Aku Naruto, temannya Utakata,"

"Utakata?"

Aku menyeringai lebar lagi. "Kau tidak tahu siapa itu Utakata?" aku benar-benar gembira. "Aku sangat senang kau datang malam ini." Aku menganggukkan kepala ke arah rumah, "Ayo. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu."

"Jadi, Utakata tinggal disini?" tanyanya.

"Ya, dia tinggal disini, paling tidak saat musim panas. Dia pindah ke rumahnya yang lain sesuai musim."

"Rumahnya yang lain?"

Aku tertawa, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga yang pernah dinikahi saudaramu, kan Hinata?"

"Pelajaran singkat sebelum kita masuk ke dalam kegilaan," jawabku atas petanyaanku sambil berhenti di puncak tangga yang mengarah ke pintu depan dan menatapnya. "Utakata adalah saudara tirimu. Dia adalah anak tunggal dari drummer terkenal Girugamesh, Ryo. Orang tuanya tidak pernah menikah. Ibu nya, sepupumu itu, adalah satu penggemarnya saat itu. Ini rumahnya. Ibunya bisa tinggal disini karena dia mengijinkannya." aku berhenti dan melihat ke belakang pintu, dan membukanya. "Ini semua adalah temannya."

Ruangan itu tidak seramai biasanya. Saat kami melewati serambi yang terbuka lebar, sebuah pintu masuk melengkung mengarah ke tempat yang merupakan ruang tamu. Meskipun begitu, ruangan itu lebih besar dari rumah terakhirku atau rumah yang pernah menjadi rumahku. Dua pintu kaca berdiri dengan pemandangan laut yang mempesona.

"Utakata, kenalkan Hinata, aku yakin dia mungkin milikmu. Aku menemukannya di luar dan terlihat sedikit tersesat," ucapku dan dia mengalihkan tatapan dari kumpulan orang-orang yang penasaran untuk melihat siapa itu Utakata.

"Oh ya?" jawab Utakata dengan malas dan maju dari posisi santainya di sofa dengan bir ditangannya. "Dia menarik tapi masih muda. Tidak bisa dikatakan dia milikku."

"Oh ya, dia memang milikmu"

"Aku punya banyak tamu malam ini dan semua kamar sudah penuh." Utakata mengalihkan tatapannya padaku. "Kupikir lebih baik kita membiarkannya pergi untuk mencari hotel hingga aku bisa menghubungi Ayahnya."

Hinata meraih dan menarik koper yang masih ku pegang. "Dia benar. Aku seharusnya pergi. Ini adalah hal sangat buruk," dia menjelaskan tanpa melihatku. Dia menuju pintu.

Aku mengabaikan ucapan Utakata, aku ingin tertawa keras rasanya. Tapi apa? Kenyataannya adalah aku akan puas jika memberi tahu sebenarnya tentang sepupunya, tapi rasa puas itu berubah menjadi penyesalan. Aku merasa bersalah telah menyakiti hatinya.

"—Kau menyakiti hatinya, Uzumaki-kun," Hatake Kakashi memberikan sebuah celaan padaku sebelum ia menunjukkan tampang sedihnya sambil meminum habis mocktail dari gelasnya.

Aku tahu itu. Tanpa kau beritahu juga aku sudah tahu. "Kau terbawa suasana Hatake, cerita lainku tentang dirinya lebih menyedihkan lagi"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih banyak yang udah baca, follow, dan alert. Yang udah review juga, bakal gw bales.**

 **Guest1 : Hai, guest! Review mu paling panjang. Dan semuanya gak sepenuhnya bener, karna ada yang tidak diperhatikan. Pertama, di summary tertulis bahwa mocktail dan Coke. Artinya semua minuman terpisah dan bukan campuran. Siapa juga yang bilang campuran :v Kedua, panggilan chan-san. Naruto memang gak akrab sama Kakashi (dijelaskan tersirat dalam dialog juga), dan sebagai konsultan dia harus mencoba akrab kan? Coba anda renungkan kembali.**

 **Guest2 : Memang di setting latarnya mundur. Ini udah lanjut. Tetep ikuti kedepannya.**

 **Yoriko : Hae Pak, mangkannya baca dulu. Keburu review aje lu :v Katanya support SasuSaku tapi lu kagak tau siapa rambut raven. Pffftt, tetep ikuti kedepannya ye Pak.**

 **Which including : Sudah lanjut, semoga chapter ini juga menarik karena dialog Kakashi dan Naruto kagak banyak disini. Udah diusahakan banyak juga words-nya. Semoga suka sama karakter Kakashi yang OOC, wkwk. Tetep ikuti kedepannya. Ok.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keep review to support my story**


End file.
